Never Tear Us Apart
by xSiriusly Insanex
Summary: Draco/Hermione oneshot to 'Never Tear Us Apart' by INXS.


**A/N: **Hullo there! This is a Dramione songfic. The song is called Never Tear Us Apart by INXS. If a snippet is in italics, it means that it is a flashback. Warning: fluffy and angsty.

* * *

_**Don't ask me  
What you know is true  
Don't have to tell you  
I love your precious heart**_

* * *

Hermione knew. Even as Draco looked at her with his smouldering, angry grey eyes, she knew. She also knew that he was angry at her; angry at her for risking her life so many times. So many risks had been taken in so many months, but really, those risks extended to years. Even as a first year, when she went to the Third Floor Corridor with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, to stop none less than Lord Voldemort. Even standing with Draco now was a risk, and Hermione knew it. Not just because of the obvious – they were in the midst of a war – but because she could risk it all; her friends, her family, her future, all for one boy who could easily throw it all back in her face, and she would have nothing.

But Hermione knew that she loved him. She knew that he loved her. Love was what they were fighting for, so how could it be wrong?

It had been wrong since the day it started, and Hermione knew it...

* * *

_**I  
I was standing  
You were there  
Two worlds collided  
And they could never tear us apart**_

* * *

_Hermione stood on the platform, quivering excitedly at the prospect of gaining a magic education. She was talking at a hundred miles per hour to her parents, when her voice died in her throat._

_A boy, whose hair was as pale as his skin, walked past Hermione and her parents. Even at age eleven, he looked like a miniature version of his father, who was looking down his nose at the bushy haired girl and her 'filthy' parents. Hermione couldn't tear her eyes away from the boy. They locked eyes for a second, stormy grey on warm brown, until they looked away simultaneously. That moment set off a chain of events, a chain of events involving two forbidden worlds colliding. _

* * *

_**We could live  
For a thousand years  
But if I hurt you  
I'd make wine from your tears**_

* * *

The walls of the Hogwarts Castle rumbled, and Hermione jumped nervously. Draco's expression softened a fraction. How could he stay angry with her? Not when they were in the middle of a war. Not when she was risking her life for _him_, so that they could have a future together. The brave, beautiful woman in front of him had risked so much, fought so hard... and it seemed as though it would all be futile. The victory of the evil seemed to be inevitable.

But all of the risks wouldn't be for nothing, and Draco would make sure of it.

He leaned in to kiss her, as he had done innumerable times. So many times that he lost track. The first kiss, which occurred at the age of fourteen, was short and meaningless, just a mistake, a mistake that would grow into more. Almost four years on, they shared what could well be the last kiss they had, and they both knew that it would have to be worth it. Some of the kisses were raw and desperate, some tender and loving, some soft and sweet, but this kiss was all of those qualities. All of the emotions that Draco felt for Hermione were put into that one, long kiss. The kiss felt as though it lasted an eternity; as though they could live for an eternity.

And _if_ the best happened and they both lived, Draco promised to himself that he would kiss her like that _every_ day, hold Hermione as she fell asleep, make her tea in the mornings, and most of all, he promised to never hurt her.

* * *

_**I told you  
That we could fly  
'Cause we all have wings  
But some of us don't know why  
**_

* * *

_Draco sat in the Hogwarts library, doing his homework, as per his father ordered that he complete, in order to please the toad, Umbridge. It was there that he spotted Hermione, frantically scribbling on a piece or parchment. A smile tipped up the corners of Draco's lips at the sight of her. Even with her hair in a messy clump and the dark shadows under her eyes, there was no denying that Hermione Granger was very pretty, and even Draco Malfoy could see it. Sometimes, he wondered how she didn't realise it. Aside from looks, Draco was incredulous that Hermione couldn't see that she was amazing in every single way, inside and out. She had a gift, a gift that she didn't know why she had, thus she didn't flaunt it, one of the many reasons why he thought that she was incredible. _

* * *

_**I  
I was standing  
You were there  
Two worlds collided  
And they could never ever tear us apart**_

* * *

They shared a meaningful look as Voldemort's words finished ringing through the air. Even Draco being in the castle was a risk, a fact that they both realised.

"You have to go," Hermione whispered.

"I know."

They shared another look, full of meaning and love. Draco walked away from Hermione, after they shared their last kiss. Their last kiss, exchanged with the last person they would have thought that they would grow to love and cherish.

* * *

Two bodies. Two imprints of two people who loved each other until the end. Two friends, looking at two people: one, the enemy, one, their best friend. But was he really the enemy? The Boy Who Lived didn't think so. No, someone who openly tried to save their best friend (for the two friends had witnessed their deaths) and got killed in the process wouldn't be classed as an enemy.

Two souls looking down at the two friends.

Two souls that would never be torn apart

* * *

_**And they could never tear us apart**_

* * *

**A/N: **There you have it! The song is amazing and I highly suggest listening to it. Have a nice day/night/afternoon!


End file.
